Embodiments relate to power system data acquisition systems and, in particular, to event recording in power systems.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standard for Synchrophasors for Power Systems (IEEE Std. C37.118.1-2011) establishes requirements for accuracy of synchronized phasor measurements in electric power systems. A phasor measurement unit (PMU) must maintain a total vector error (TVE) in a phasor measurement below a specified maximum. However, errors in synchronization, delays in processing, or the like can increase a likelihood of exceeding the TVE maximum. For example, in a 60 Hz power system, a time error of +/−26 μs, without an magnitude errors, can result in a TVE exceeding the specified maximum amount.